dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
White Court vampire
White Court vampires, which Toot-Toot calls Pale Hunters,Small Favor, ch. 5 are one of the various unrelated creatures called "vampires". White Court vampires appear human and prey on human emotions and energies. Their corresponding organization is the White Court, after which they are named. Description White Court vampires appear human and prey on human emotions and energies. They are long lived, possibly immortal; Lord Raith and Lara Raith have both lived for centuries. The ones present in The Dresden Files can be identified by a shared inhuman beauty, and blood that is "a few shades too pale to be human". Their vampiric state is genetic and highly hereditary, rather than induced like the other two major Courts. They are, for all intents and purposes, human, until their vampirism manifests sometime around the age of their maturity. As with the Red Court, their first feeding, with its subsequent and almost inevitable kill, usually marks their full transformation, and awakens the demon that lives inside of them, forcing them to feed. If they refrain from feeding for too long, this "Hunger" drives them into a frenzy where they must feed, usually enough to permanently harm or kill their victim,Blood Rites, ch. 19 and can drive the vampire permanently insane.Blood Rites, ch. 5 However, under specific circumstances, individuals descended from White Court vampires may curtail their transformation into vampires completely.Blood Rites, ch. 21 Their demon feeds upon specific emotions, which largely depends upon which family you come from: House Raith normally feeds on lust, for example; House Malvora feeds on fear; House Skavis feeds on despair, and so on.White Night, ch. 16 They can change the emotion that they feed on, such as with Madrigal Raith, but it is considered very taboo and, according to Maeve, may be a result of Nemesis.Cold Days, ch. 25 The feeding is addictive, and victims usually come back for more.White Night, ch. 7 White Court vampires are not endowed with as much physical strength as other vampire breeds under normal circumstances,Blood Rites, ch. 1 although they have naturally enhanced sight,Blood Rites, ch. 40 hearing,It's My Birthday, Too and sense of smell, able to see in pitch darkness and at great distances, hear whispers from ten feet away, and track scents like dogs can. Their physical performance levels (standing jump heights, speed, endurance, reflexes, rate of healing, and so on) are majorly dependent on how much their demon is fed. If they use too much of their supernatural powers, they must feed again to replenish them.White Night, ch. 24 While tapping into the demon, they radiate waves of cold (possibly an illusory reaction of normal humans to their energy sink), their skin whitens, their eyes turn an unnatural silver, and their whole body begins to glow faintly. They have far fewer vulnerabilities than other kinds of vampires. Sunlight and symbols of faith do not harm them at all. Their largest weakness is the opposite to the emotion that the vampire primarily feeds upon: Raiths are harmed by true love,Blood Rites, ch. 20 Malvora by acts of courage, Skavis by hope, etc.WoJ on Vampires People or objects who are (or who have recently been) contaminated by the opposite emotion of the specific vampire are highly resistant to that vampire's control, and can even physically burn and blister the vampire's skin upon contact.Blood Rites, ch. 34 The Whites can cross a threshold without an invitation but doing so cripples their abilities.Ghost Story, ch. 9 A Black Court vampire believed that he could successfully be able to turn a White Court one, although as the Black Court in question had only been one for approximately three years it is unknown if he was correct in this assumption.Blood Rites, ch. 16 White Court vampires can also still trigger a soulgaze when looking a wizard in the eye, and can breed with the general human population, without any noticeable abnormalities in the offspring until their vampiric transformation occurs, suggesting that even after their transformation they are still largely human rather than an entirely separate magical creature. References Category:Blood Rites Category:Small Favor Category:Ghost Story